Death to the Sorcerer
by Princess of the Mer-Rebels
Summary: "Betrayal stings my heart, as I start to retch blood" "I am befriending him; waiting for the day I can stand over him and stab him in the heart" "I warned him time and time again to stop, telling him magic corrupted and is evil. He never understood."
1. Death to the Sorcerer

Sorry, but I had to write this. The plot bunny was killing me.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Almost Dark!Arthur

When you hit the line, POV switch and verb tense switch.

* * *

><p>His eyes flashed, gold as the crown I saw it reflected on. At first I thought it might have been because of the crown, a trick of light. Then I saw it again and again. That fire couldn't have been natural, then the wind and the recoveries. They shouldn't have happened. He committed treason. I warned him time and time again to stop, telling him magic corrupted and is evil. He never understood. Every time I saw those eyes I was reminded of the shine of topaz as he mumbled spells. I saw the abnormal deaths for what they really were, not accidents as I had once believed. He truly was a monster, a creature of magic. I let it happen. I never went to Uthur. I paid for that dearly.<p>

Who released Sigan, the dragon, and the druid beast? We never had proof, but I had my suspicions. Hemlock. I saw it in his hand the night Morgana was kidnapped. What he planned for its use I will never know. He could have done anything while everyone else was sleeping. Who cast the spell from the inside of the castle during Cedred's takeover? Luckily Morgana stopped him. It had to have been him.

You ask why I allow this sorcerer to stay, why he is still alive. I am befriending him; waiting for the day I can stand over him and stab him in the heart, to see the look of betrayal on his face. It will be worth it. I will be the one to kill him. That is why I protect him. Execution would be too good for him.

* * *

><p>Arthur is staring at me, almost glaring. This is the second time I see him glaring in the last day. Why is he mad at me? He takes me on a hunting trip; hopefully killing innocent creatures will brighten his mood. We go to a secluded area of the forest, the area I have been so many times to remember Freya: the lake of Avalon. He walks to the banks, clearly deep in thought.<p>

"Did you ever think to tell me?" He demands once I follow him. I stutter, thinking of what he meant. Did he know? "Did you?"

I stutter, backing away slowly as he reaches for his sword. I hit the water, and he turns, pointing his sword at me. "Did you know I've known for years? I've waited for this day, and finally the waiting has paid off. This is for everything you've done," He stabbed violently at me, the blade running through my chest, piercing a lung. Betrayal stings my heart, as I start to retch blood; I bleed into the lake where my Freya died. Now I will die there too. He smiles down on me as I collapse. I feel the very essence of my being seeping out of my core. I use the very last bit of my strength to drag myself deeper into the water.

I would finally be with Freya.

* * *

><p>Never again would that monster threaten anyone. The world was rid of him. I smile as I grab our horses. Good-bye, Merlin, betrayer of Camelot. The sorcerer is dead.<p> 


	2. Die Monster Die

Okay, not my favorite, but I felt I had to write a sequel. I'm not sure how it compares to the first one, which I loved, but still. The credit for the idea goes to Anya (an anonymous reviewer, who said "I do have to say though, I am PRAYING that you make it either a two piece or write a sequel or a companion piece to this of Arthur finding out it was really Morgana being the evil one and all that Merlin had done to save him and his father and his kingdom time and time again." That review sprung a bunch of plot bunnies, so I had to write this.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You inspired me to sit down and release the plot bunny.

* * *

><p>Nightmares haunt me, plaguing my soul; they never stop. The magic attacks continue, getting worse. The dragon is released, and it comes at us with pure fury, attacking us, reaping its vengeance. Camelot is losing men. My father dies, poison. Nobody mourns him. They just thrust the job onto me, needing a ruler. I do my best, but sword and sinew is no match for magic. We never had this issue before, what changed?<p>

The courtiers never mention Merlin anymore, but they think of him. Rumors fill the halls about what happened that day, rumors that I alone can prove. I say they are false, but in my ears my guilty conscious says otherwise, twisting the words through my mind. I'm more zombie-like than anything. New rumors erupt, "Is the new king unfit to rule?" "Will the crown go to Morgana?" Life goes on, but just barely.

The kingdom is in disarray, famine has overtaken us, and beasts kill off what few survivors remain. There is talk of mutiny in the lower town.

It happens, overnight. The next morning, I'm in chains, most of my guards dead and sorcerers overtaking the castle. One it seems remains. One betrayer joined the side of magic, helping to fuel the madness.

"Morgana," I hiss, glaring as I hang in invisible chains, covered in mildew and sweat from the dungeons.

"Arthur," she draws her sword, pointing it at my bare chest. I struggle, but then the cold tip of the blade comes to rest on my skin and I freeze.

"How could you?"

"I have no love for Pendragons," She smiles, a looming grin that I recognize; after all, I had used it so many times before, on an opponent I was about to kill. "Luckily for me, you killed the one thing standing in my way,"

"What are you—" Is she talking about him? She can't be, he was evil, would have joined her.

"That fool warlock, always getting into my plans," But that would mean— "But you took care of him. You helped me accomplish this, Arthur Pendragon. I've waited for this day, and finally the waiting has paid off. This is for everything you have done," Those words, the words that had haunted my every waking moment, used against me. How could she know?

She stabbed, straight through the heart. I chock, and my eyes betray me, allowing tears to slip past the guards I tried so hard to keep up. I hang there, forced to watch my blood seep out of the wound. My brain grows numb and fuzzy; my consciousness slowly seeps away from me. I gasp for my final breath, pure agony filling my entire body, down to the last inch. Merlin had been fighting her, this. Had he been trying to help? And I killed him. I feel the echo of those moments, and realized what the bards mean about your life flashing before your eyes. Except mine was that minute, watching him die in the same fashion I would. I was the real monster.


End file.
